Little Shots of Sunshine - ON HOLD
by Tempestas D. Uzu
Summary: DRABBLE SERIES - When two hearts are meant for each other, no distance is too far, no time too long and no other love can break them apart. {SHOUNEN-AI} Formerly "You Are My Sunshine"
1. Chapter 1

_**When two hearts are meant for each other, no distance is too far, no time too long and no other love can break them apart.**_

**Tiny**

To be honest, Lambo had not been paying any attention to his maths teacher, instead, the curly-haired Lightning Guardian was watching the clouds drift through the blue sky outside the window.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new exchange student." Ms. Scalone, a kind-faced young woman with dark curls surrounding a pretty olive-toned face and warm brown eyes, told the class of nine years olds in front of her, which pulled Lambo's attention from the fluffy white cotton candy in the sky, to the front of the classroom. "He's come all the way here to Italy from Britain."

The class broke into excited whispers, and Lambo straightened in his seat.

Ms. Scalone turned to the doorway, a kind smile on her face. "Harry, dear. You can come in now."

The first thing that came to Lambo's mind when the exchange student shyly entered the room, was how _tiny _the other boy was. The boy wasn't much taller 3 feet, with thin wrists poking out from the too-large shirt he was wearing. His hair was darker and messy than Lambo's own and curled a little past his chin, and his skin was tanned from long exposure to the sun (but considering the other boy was from Britain, the tan was quite pale to the Italian student.).

It was his eyes that truly caught Lambo's attenion; hidden behind ugly wire-framed glasses, were the brightest emerald green eyes Lambo had ever seen.

"Class, this is Harry Potter."

Harry Potter offered the other students a shy smile, a light blush on his cheeks before he averted his eyes and seemed to shrink in on himself, as if he was trying to hide in his too-large clothing and away from the prying eyes of the other children.

"Harry, you can take a seat beside Lambo." Ms. Scalone continued, placing a gentle hand on the small boy's thin shoulder, "Lambo, could you raise your hand?"

Lambo did so, and those bright-bright green eyes, even brighter than his Lightning Flames, locked in on him, and with a small push from the maths teacher, Harry was making his way through the rows of desks and to the empty seat at Lambo's table.

Lambo greeted the other boy with a large smile on his face. "Hi! I'm Lambo! Let's be friends!"

Harry's cheeks dusted pink and he ducked his head shyly. "H-Harry... A-and I'd l-like that...""

His voice was just as tiny as he was.

**Friends**

When Lambo had approached him asking if he could bring a friend over for the weekend, Tsuna had been both happy, and a little reluctant.

Happy because his Lightning Guardian had finally gotten a friend his own age and not ten years older.

Reluctant because, well, they were a _Mafia_ Famigila -they were _The_ Mafia Famigila. And Lambo was asking to bring a _civilian_ over for a whole weekend.

Lambo had begged, big pale green eyes pleading with him, and the Don of the most powerful Mafia Family in the world caved.

So that Friday, Tsuna called all of his older Guardians together and specifically warned them that _Lambo was bringing a _civilian _friend over. So no explosions, killing, maiming, and any other bodily and or physiological harm while the kid was over._

It was then that Lambo burst through the door, a wide grin on his face as he tugged a stunned boy behind him.

Tsuna immediately knew that this kid was not a normal child. He was tiny, and unassuming, with black hair that almost reached his shoulders and stuck up like he had just rolled out of bed, a feminine face and big emerald eyes framed with long dark lashes hidden behind rather ugly glasses.

If Tsuna hadn't been told this kid was boy in advance, he would've thought he was a girl.

The kid was _radiating_ Sun Flames. It was warm and welcoming, even if a little withdrawn, and the kid even held the possibility to awaken the Sky Flames that were bubbling beneath the surface.

"Tsuna-nii! Everyone!" Lambo greeted cheerfully, "This is Harry! Harry, meet my Family!"

Harry blushed under the gazes of Tsuna and his Guardians, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel some sort of camaraderie towards the shy little Sun in front of him.

The young Vongola head offered the tiny boy a gentle smile. "Hello, Harry. I'm Tsuna."

Harry smiled shyly, and Tsuna could almost feel his Guardians melt at the sight. "H-hello," Harry murmured, his voice lilting with a British accent as he stumbled through his Italian, "Thank y-you for having m-me, M-Mr. Tuna..."

Tsuna blinked, and Lambo burst into laughter as Harry's brows creased in thought.

"Sssuna? T-suna? Tuna?... Ttssuna...?"

As Harry tripped over the pronunciation of the Japanese name, Tsuna's other Guardians had begun to chuckle (even Kyoya was grinning!).

Lambo was still laughing as he tugged his little friend away from his Family. "C'mon, Hare! I'll show you my bedroom!" The taller nine year old chirped as he bound up the stairs, "It's awesome! Tsuna-nii let me paint it green! -"

As Lambo's boisterous voice faded, Tsuna couldn't stop the small smile from spreading over his face.

**Freedom**

When his Uncle had told his Aunt and Cousin that they were going to be living in Italy for a year, a trip paid for by his company, Harry had been neutral about the whole thing.

But when Uncle Vernon said Harry would be going with them (with a disgusted sneer on his face), Harry grew excited.

He would actually be leaving Privet Drive! He would be going to another country! They wouldn't be able to lock him in his cupboard for a whole year!

Italy was very different from England, it was much prettier too. The sun was shining, the water was beautiful and the brightest blue Harry had ever seen.

The first months were spent learning the language, then they were enrolled in school.

When Harry found out he'd be in a different class than Dudley, he was ecstatic. Maybe he would actually be able to make friends now that Dudley wasn't breathing over his shoulder all the time!

He was finally getting a taste of freedom.

**Loathe**

The first time Lambo met Harry's relatives, he instantly despised them.

They were mean, and fat (two of them were anyway), and they made Harry sad and scared. The Dursleys were cruel, and lazy, and Harry's cousin was a bully.

Lambo hated bullies.

It happened on one of the few days that his nii-san was able to escape the evil clutches of his paperwork to come pick Lambo up from school. Lambo was standing with Tsuna in front of the sleek black Audi that Tsuna drove, the nine year old was peering through the crowds, looking for the familiar dark hair and green eyes of his best friend.

Harry was standing, posture unthreatening and meek, in front of a large man with a purple face. He had dark hair, a bushy black mustache, and beady blue eyes. The man was snarling at Harry, and Lambo's friend was cringing away from him.

Lambo was too far away to hear what was being said, but he could see the faint sheen of tears that were blurring Harry's pretty eyes.

"Tsuna-nii." Lambo tugged on his brother's sleeve, and when Tsuna's attention was on him Lambo pointed towards Harry and the dark haired man with the purple face.

Tsuna's eyes darkened, and the young Mafia Boss started towards the two.

"_Excuse me,_" Tsuna greeted politely, his flawless English made the purple-faced man turn his attention from Harry and to Lambo's big brother. "_Is everything alright?_"

"_E-err- yes! My nephew, you know, he's always getting into trouble._" Harry's uncle said quickly.

"Harry!" Lambo decided to bounce forward at that moment, he grabbed Harry's tiny hand. The only thing that was one his mind was to _get Harry away from the mean man that was making him cry_. "I forgot to ask you if you wanted to come over tonight!"

Harry's over-bright, teary green eyes turned from his uncle to Lambo. "I-I'd l-like to... B-but-"

"What a wonderful idea!" Tsuna interrupted cheerfully, a pleasant smile on his face. "_How about it, Mister...?_"

"_Dursley._" Dursley grunted,

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dursley. My name is Tsunayoshi Vongola._" Lambo could see the greed that entered the fat man's piggy eyes at his big brother's name. "_My little brother, Lambo here, has grown quite fond of your nephew. We'd like to extend an invitation to your nephew to come over for the night._"

"_Erm..._" Dursley blustered, he could sense the underlying threat to the younger man's voice. "_Y-yes. Alright then. You be good now, Bo- Harry._" He finished awkwardly before scuttling away.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Lambo asked, tightening his hold on Harry's hand as he glared at Dursley's retreating back. "That fat man was really mean."

Harry giggled lightly, a small smile on his face. "I'm fine, Lambo. H-he's just a bully..."

Lambo _hated_ bullies.

**Leaving**

"Harry's going back to England soon."

Lambo's dull voice interrupted every conversation that was going on at the dinner table. The ten year old was staring despondently at his food as he picked through it with his fork.

"He is?" Tsuna asked in surprise, exchanging glances with his other Guardians. They had all grown fond of the shy little boy who was always being dragged around by an enthusiastic Lambo.

The young boy's lip wobbled and his pale green eyes grew watery. "Yeah, he said that his Uncle's work is almost done, and once the school year is over, they'll be heading back to Surrey."

**Goodbye**

_Dear Lambo,_

_By the time you read this, I'll have already gone back to England. Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me come by to say goodbye, so I wrote this letter in hopes that you'll get it._

_I've heard stories about people who say that they'll always stay friends and then never do, and I don't want that to happen to us. You're my best friend, you know. And you're also my first friend. Before you, I never had any_ _friends, Dudley chased them away._

_I won't forget you, Lambo, you made me happier than I've ever been before._

_I'll come back someday. _

_Yours,_

_Harry_

**Letters**

The moment Lambo read the letter Harry had left for him, he immediately wrote his own. He wrote one every single month, sometimes every week, and a few times he wrote one once a day.

But Harry didn't reply.

It was over a year later that Lambo finally got a response from his friend, in the most shocking way.

An owl.

A snowy owl had swooped through their window one morning to drop an envelope on Lambo's eggs. The eleven year old had been both surprised and awed as the beautiful creature landed gracefully in front of him and looked meaningfully between the envelope and Lambo.

On the front of the envelope, written in a familiar hand, was his name.

_Lambo,_

_How are you? Has Hayato been giving you any trouble lately? How's Tsuna? And Chrome? Is Kyoya still being a loner? Is Takeshi still playing baseball? Is Ryohei still being a weirdo? What about Mukuro, is he still lurking in the shadows?_

_I'm sorry I never replied to any of your letters before now. I saw them, but Uncle Vernon never let me read them, he threw them out_ _the moment he saw my name on them._

_The most amazing thing happened to me on my birthday this year. I was invited to the school my parents attended when they were my age! It sounds really cool. Turns out, my parents weren't drunks who got themselves killed in a car accident like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always told me. My dad's name was James, and my mum's name was Lily. They were murdered fighting against a very evil man._

_Also, meet Hedwig, my new owl. She's a post owl, so she's been trained to carry letters. Isn't she pretty? A friend of my parents, Hagrid, got her for me as a birthday present._

_Come September 1st, I'll be attending Hogwarts; the school my parents attended. It's all the way up in Scotland, and it's a boarding school, so I won't have to be around my relatives! They aren't very happy with me at the moment, they didn't want me to go to Hogwarts._

_I don't think that your letters will be able to reach me at Hogwarts, so we'll have to contact each other through Hedwig, but she can't fly back and forth all the time, she'll get tired. Could you look after her for a week before sending her back?_

_Missing you,_

_Harry_

**Watcher**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table of red and gold exploded into cheers, and Albus Dumbledore watched in satisfaction as young Harry Potter made his way towards the Gryffindor table. The boy was small, much smaller than any child should be at that age, his body language was meek and submissive, and he stared around him in awe.

Everything was going according to plan.

**Magic**

The only contact Lambo and Harry had were through letters; for the next several years they would write to each other about their life, and what was going on. Harry told him everything, and eventually he told Lambo about his magic.

Lambo was thirteen; at first he was stunned, but it didn't last long before he grew excited.

Magic was real!

It was in the same letter that Harry told him that he had a godfather who had been locked up in prison for twelve years before escaping to go after the person who led Voldemort to Harry's parents. A godfather who had invited Harry to come live with him, but since he was still a wanted man with the _magical_ police, Harry couldn't go with him.

Harry had magic! He was part of a super secret magic society filled with crazy people, and beasts Lambo had only read about in fairy tails.

**Jealousy**

The first time Lambo was jealous of a girl, he was fourteen. He had just read Harry's latest letter, about a girl he had a crush on, who was in Ravenclaw and was named Cho Chang. About how he had gone to ask her to the Yule Ball, but she had told him she was going with a different boy.

Lambo had always been a bit selfish. He wasn't fond of sharing things.

And now Harry, his best friend, had a crush on a _girl_?

This Cho Chang girl wasn't good enough for Harry.

Harry deserved better; he deserved a person he could share anything with, someone who knew him. Someone who knew was an amazing and selfless and beautiful person Harry was. Someone who knew his deepest, darkest fears, and knew that Harry was a strong person, but every strong person needed someone there to watch their backs.

(Lambo skillfully evaded the fact that _he_ was the only person who knew all that about Harry.)

**Alone**

Harry was fifteen when his godfather was killed. He was fifteen and alone; the only thing he had left was Lambo.

But Lambo was in Italy.

"_You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."_

Harry was alone, but he couldn't find the strength in him to cry.

**Grieve**

_Sirius is dead._

Lambo's spoon clattering silenced the room, and all eyes turned to the fifteen year old Guardian.

His face was sickly pale, his eyes wide, and a letter was clenched tightly in his white fists.

_Sirius is dead._

"Oh god, _Harry_." Lambo choked, the tears came before he fully realized he was crying. His facial expression never changed, but the warm liquid was sliding down his cheeks and dripping onto the paper in front of him that contained only three words.

_Sirius is dead._

Harry must be a total wreck; he was all alone in England, nobody to hold him while he cried like Lambo had done when they were nine years old and the Dursleys had told Harry no one would ever love him.

Harry was in the middle of a war, he would never allow himself to grieve.

So Lambo would do it for him.

**Nothing**

When Lambo was seventeen, the letters suddenly stopped.

He no longer saw Hedwig swooping into the room, letter clutched in her talons ready to drop it in his breakfast and steal his bacon.

There was nothing, and Lambo was worried.

Lambo was scared. He couldn't stop the horrible images that entered his mind as the days stretched on and turned to months without a word from Harry.

Harry's death was the most prominent.

Lambo didn't know what he would do if Harry had died. The mere thought of Harry's body laying pale and limp, those beautiful green eyes unseeing and open, made him sick to his stomach.

He _loved_ Harry.

And he didn't want to lose him so soon after figuring it out.

**Realization**

Harry was empty.

He had killed Voldemort, he had gotten his revenge for the death of his parents, for Sirius, and Remus, and Tonks, and Fred; for all those who were dead because of Voldemort.

But he felt empty.

Ginny was trying to reconnect with him, but he couldn't do it; he no longer found any attraction to Ginny. Harry didn't love her, in fact, he questioned whether he ever had. Every time they had kissed, Harry had always found his thoughts straying to Lambo.

When ever their lips touched, he always pictured that it was Lambo who he was kissing.

When they held hands, it was always Lambo's hands holding his.

When they hugged, he could always smell Lambo instead of Ginny.

Harry paused mid-step, eyes widening because - _holy shit, he loved Lambo_. He turned, eyes narrowing in determination and a fire that he had thought had gone out rekindled.

He was going to Italy.

**Final**

"Signore Lambo, there is someone here to see you." Eighteen year old Lambo glanced up from his paperwork, his fellow Guardians doing the same, and he turned to the butler standing in the doorway.

The Lightning Guardian's eyebrows furrowed in the same way Harry's once had when he was confused. "Who is it?"

The butler shook his head, "He refused to give his name, and only said to tell you 'I'm back'."

Lambo was standing immediately, paperwork forgotten, and was striding from the room, he broke into a run the moment he was out of the meeting room, ignoring the confused calls that followed him out. The teenager raced through the halls, taking corners in ways that would have made him fall on his face once upon a time.

_There!_

Standing in the entryway was a young man, shorter than average, with shoulder-length black hair that curled in ways that made it look like he had just rolled out of bed. He was pale, and tired looking, but those long-lashed emerald green eyes were as bright as always.

Their eyes met and for a moment, nothing else mattered.

"Harry!" Lambo cried, leaping down the stairs in a flurry of black and green as he ran towards the smaller teen.

Harry met him halfway, all but collapsing into his arms as he crushed their lips together.

For a moment, Lambo was too surprised to respond. It lasted for less than a heartbeat before the older boy's eyes fluttered shut and he deepened the kiss. And the dam broke - all the pain, and fear, and worry, and love came crashing over them. Harry's arms came up around his neck, and Lambo clung to him desperately, like a man who had finally gotten everything he could have ever wanted, and had no plans to let go anytime soon.

He held nothing back.

And as quickly as it began, it ended.

They separated, gasping for breath and chests heaving, and Harry was the first to speak.

"I missed you."

Lambo smiled, touching his forehead to Harry's and staring into those beautiful green eyes. "I missed you too."

His sun was shining once more.

* * *

_**So yeah, this happened. I'm a total romantic at heart.  
**_

_**It was a bit of an experiment in a different writing style, I wanted to try something new. The story was a total accident.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**~TDU**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you**

**~Roy Croft**

**Reactions**

When Lambo had all but bolted from the meeting room when he was told that there was someone here to see him, Tsuna had been confused. He had exchanged glances with his Guardians, before getting up and following.

When he and his family had reached the grand staircase that lead to the main room, they had come across two giggling serving girls, who had scrambled away with respectful bows at their approach.

Tsuna discovered what the two maids were giggling about a moment later when he peeked around the corner.

"Holy shi-"

Hayato's cry of surprise was cut off by Takeshi, who's eyes were bright with amusement, clapping a hand over the Storm's mouth, and Tsuna's own jaw nearly reached the floor.

Chrome was giggling, and dainty hand held over her mouth as she turned and left, and unamused Kyouya, and a cackling Mukuro right behind her.

"EXTR-mmph!"

"Shhs!" Tsuna hissed, hand cupped over Ryohei's mouth, and his eyes turned back to where Lambo was kissing a very familiar young man in their entrance hall.

'Holy shit' was right.

**Chess**

Albus Dumbledore was a manipulator, he made sure that he had his pawns on the board, all under his thumb and ready to listen to only him. He knew this, of course. But to him, everything needed to be done for the Greater Good of the Wizarding World.

He did feel bad about manipulating a young boy's life, taking away his chance at a happy childhood, loving childhood, before sending him off to his death, but the needs of the many outweighed the needs of one child.

It was simply chess, he had to sacrifice his pawns for the betterment of the rest.

Sealing away young Harry's Soul Flame when the boy arrived at Hogwarts was for the better; Soul magic was illegal and Dark, and he could not have the Savior of the Light using active Soul Flames.

Choosing the perfect friends for Harry was easy; Ronald Weasley, the youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, was a firmly Light Pureblood. He would guide Harry down the path of Light, and steer him away from the Dark. Jealous and suspicious by nature, Ronald would keep Harry in line until it came time for Harry to complete the prophecy.

Hermione Granger, on the other hand, was not as easy to put into place, being a Muggle-born witch with no connections to Dumbledore. But with Harry befriending a Muggle-born, he would go down a different path than young Tom had.

It was just like chess, and they were his pawns.

**Flames**

When Lambo first saw Harry activate his Flames, they were seated in lotus position on the floor of one of the many Flame resistant training rooms that the main Vongola mansion had. He was coaching his boyfriend through the steps of reaching into his Flame core, one of the less fatal ways of awakening ones Flames.

When Harry's forehead creased and his face went pale, Lambo knew that something was wrong.

"Harry -?"

Harry exploded into a raging inferno, and Lambo recoiled in pain as Harry's golden Flames burned his arm.

For a moment, Lambo watched the glittering Flames in shock. At first glance Harry's Flames looked like normal Sun Flames, if a little darker than was the norm, but if Lambo looked closer he could see the orange of Sky Flames dancing at the center.

Then Harry screamed, and Lambo leapt into action.

Flames were not supposed to hurt their user, so why was Harry in pain?

"_Harry!_" The cry tore itself from Lambo's throat as he had to force himself from lunging towards Harry's thrashing form. "TSUNA! TSUNA HELP!"

**Burned**

Lambo watched blankly as Ryohei calmly bandaged the healing burn on his arm. "Will Harry be alright?" The youngest of the Guardians asked quietly, gaze moving from the pristine white bandages to Harry's still form on the bed opposite to him.

"He'll be fine, Lambo." Tsuna assured him, a gentle smile on his face. "From what Chrome said, someone had placed a seal over Harry's Flames, which was what lead him from going out of control."

The eight-teen year old blinked, "Why would someone put a seal on Harry's Flames?" To him, someone who had grown up using his Flames, the idea was ridiculous.

Tsuna shrugged, "There could be many reasons." His older brother explained. "The Ninth sealed my Flames when I was still a little kid, but the seal was a lot weaker than the seal used on Harry. My best guess is that someone didn't want Harry to have any access to his Flames, whatsoever."

It was then that Harry stirred, a groan leaving dry lips as emerald eyes fluttered open.

Lambo was instantly at his side, ignoring the noise of complaint from Ryohei when Lambo yanked his arm from the boxer's grasp.

"Harry?" Lambo asked, leaning over his boyfriend to stare into his eyes, which had focused on him the moment he entered Harry's line of vision.

"Lambo?" Harry rasped, squinting slightly in confusion. "What... happened? I managed to locate my core... but then it felt like I was burning..."

"There was a seal on your Flames, which lead to them going out of control." Lambo told him, brushing a hand through Harry's sweaty hair.

"Harry," Tsuna spoke up, moving towards the prone teenager on the medical bed. "Is there anyone who might possibly have sealed your Flames?"

Harry's brows furrowed in thought, "I... I don't think -" He cut himself off, eyes going wide as if he had suddenly thought of something. "Dumbledore. He was my Headmaster. He was always trying to keep me under his thumb... He's dead though, he died a few years ago..."

"That would explain the weakening in the seal." Tsuna said with a nod, then he glanced at his watch. "I need to get going, I have a meeting to get to." He looked between Lambo and Harry before a soft smile lifted his lips. "You two should get some rest."

"Yes, nii-san." Lambo turned back to Harry, who's eyes had fluttered closed the moment Tsuna and Ryohei had left the room, crawled up beside him.

Harry's eyes snapped open the moment he felt the bed dip, only to see Lambo making himself comfortable beside him. "What are you doing?"

Lambo grinned cheekily. "Getting some rest."

"This is my bed."

"Mou- Harry, it's so much warmer here with you." The slightly older teen pouted, snuggling closer Harry's side and throwing an arm around the smaller teen's waist.

"My. Bed."

"So mean!~"

**Missing (Storm)**

When their Savior went missing, the British Wizarding World fell into chaos.

It took them a month to realize that their boy hero had vanished from Britain, leaving nothing behind; his Vaults had been emptied and transferred, and his houses sold.

Hermione Granger didn't find out until the Daily Prophet came out, having decided to return to Hogwarts to redo her final year. She was seated in the great hall for breakfast when an owl swooped down and dropped the newspaper on her food.

_**DAILY PROPHET: SPECIAL EDITION**_

_**Man-Who-Conquered; Missing!?**_

_**What happened to our Savior!**_

Hermione had choked, grabbed the paper and began to read.

_Our Savior, Harry Potter (18), the Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Conquered, has disappeared! Our eighteen year old hero went missing early this month, when his vaults at Gringotts Bank were emptied and transferred, and his many properties sold and the money donated to Saint Mungos Hospital, and a small trust vault set aside for his young godson Edward Lupin (1)._

_Potter's disappearance was discovered by Auror Damon Fizworth (46) earlier this morning, when Auror Fizworth arrived at Potter's flat to find it empty with_ _only our Savior's snapped wand (11", holly, phoenix feather core)_ _and a note left behind._

_"I'm leaving. Don't look for me." These words were the only thing our Savior's note said._

_"It was shocking," said Auror Fizworth, "I went to see Mister Potter on orders from the Minister, and found that he had run away from the Magical World!"_

_Has our Savior really run away from his responsibilities here in the Magical World? Or is something more sinister at work here?_

_More about_ _Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived (page 3)_

The great hall exploded into action as students cried out what they thought about the article, and Hermione turned to Ron, who wasn't paying any attention at all, instead he was stuffing his face with whatever food he could get his hands on.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped, shoving the paper into the red-head's face. "Harry's run off!"

"Eh?" Ron looked up from his breakfast in alarm and snatched the Daily Prophet from his girlfriend's grasp. His face turned red, then purple as he read. "He's run away?! We were going to become Aurors after I finished this year!"

"Harry would leave me!" Ginny cried, "We were going to get married!"

Hermione frowned, her hair bristling in her anger. "That's all you're thinking about?! Harry could be hurt! He could be in trouble! And all you can think about is becoming Aurors and getting married?!" The brown-haired witch snarled furiously. "Ginny, Harry's already explained to you that he doesn't want to get married! And Ron- Harry told you that he doesn't want to become an Auror anymore!"

"He's only shy!" Ginny argued. "We love each other!"

"Famous Harry Potter, always the center of attention." Ron grumbled under his breath.

With a wordless shriek of fury, Hermione shoved herself away from the table and stormed off.

**Vengeance**

It had started out as a regular day, Harry and Lambo had gone out to do some shopping to get Harry some new clothes (because all his were either ruined or five sizes too big), when Harry had heard a very familiar voice.

"_\- all paid for by those Freaks... YOU!_"

Harry froze, hand going slack in Lambo's grasp as his body stiffened. He turned slowly from the shirt he had been admiring, to face the purpling face of his uncle.

"_Hello Uncle Vernon._" Harry greeted tightly, tightening his grip on Lambo's hand fearfully.

"_I knew you were a freak! But now you're a faggot, too! Even more of a freak than before!_"

Lambo's face had darkened steadily at the man's appearance, but grew thunderous at the words that spewed from his mouth, and when Vernon's beefy hand had raised to strike the smaller male that stood beside him, Lambo's hand shot forward and grabbed the fat man's wrist in a crushing grip.

Harry jerked in surprise when Vernon's hand was stopped mid-decent and the man let out a squeal of pain as Lambo's hold nearly crushed his wrist. Harry could see the Lightning Flames that were sparking across Lambo's arm, and the older teen's jade eyes were glowing in rage.

"_Who the hell -_" Vernon was cut off with a cry of pain when Lambo snapped his wrist.

"_Touch him and I swear to god, I will kill you._" The Lightning Guardian snarled, watching as the pathetic man cowered in fear.

"Lambo." Harry said quietly, reaching forward to place a gentle hand on his boyfriend's arm. "That's enough."

Lambo hesitated, but he dropped the man's wrist and stepped closer to Harry's side, eyes smoldering.

"_Vernon, I believe you know Lambo,_" Harry said in faux-cheerfulness. "_my boyfriend. You met his older brother, Tsunayoshi Vongola,_ _quite a few years ago._"

Vernon spluttered, before drawing himself up so that he towered over a smiling Harry, face purple with rage. "_You fucking freak! Unnatural- you and your fuck toy!_"

Harry's smile dropped, his eyes sharpened, and Vernon didn't even get the chance to blink before the boy he had once abused lashed out, his fist burying itself in his fat face.

Vernon recoiled with a muffled cry of pain, blood gushing from his broken nose.

Harry glared as he shook his sore hand. "_You no longer scare me, Vernon Dursley._" Harry told his uncle darkly. "_I am proud of who I am, who I have become. I love Lambo, and I'm not ashamed of it. Your words mean _nothing _to me._" Vernon attempted to glare, but shrunk back when Harry's eyes shimmered into a golden amber. "_Leave._"

Lambo could only gape as his tiny lover glowered a man into submission and sent him scuttling away in fear.

He was seriously turned on right now.

**Caught**

Hayato had not expected to stumble upon what he had, but he did anyway.

It had started out pretty normal (or at least as normal as his life could be); Hayato had been drunk, staggering his way down the halls in search of his bedroom, and when he came across what he believed to be his room, he didn't hesitate to open to door.

Perched on the bed was a shirtless Lambo, who was stradling an almost-naked and very flushed-looking Harry. Both teens looked ravished, their chest heaving, and- _were those hickeys on Harry's neck?!_

Hayato blinked.

Lambo blinked.

Harry blinked.

Hayato blinked again and did the smart thing; he turned and left, closing the door silently behind him as he fled down the hall.

(Tsuna had been slightly frightened when his drunk right-hand man staggered into his office, wailing something about _destroyed innocence_, _sweet little Harry_, and _perverted cow brats_.)

**Missing (Mist)**

Luna knew what Harry's decision was before he did.

Luna knew the exact moment when her Sky realized his Bond with an unknown Lightning, and she Saw the moment he left to find him. The Mist knew from the moment she had met Harry that the Sunny Sky had a Soul Bond with someone; that they were meant for each other.

She also knew that neither knew it yet.

She watched as the Sky Harmonized with a Storm, she saw as he Harmonized with a Rain Forest, and the moment her hand touched his, her Sky Harmonized with a Mist. She saw the moment her Sky Dissonance with his Lightning, and had to stop herself from attacking when another Storm tried to forcefully Harmonize before going into Dissonance much like her brother before her.

She, Hermione, and Neville were Harry's Knights, his Guardians; even if none but she knew it.

**Attack**

Harry awoke with a start when an explosion went off. Shooting up in the bed he shared with Lambo, the teenager looked around in search for his lover.

The room was empty.

Harry was out of bed and striding from the room before the fact that the mansion was under attack and Lambo was nowhere to be seen fully sunk in.

"A-ah! Signore Harry!" A servant cried when Harry marched past him. "It is dangerous, sir! You are not to leave your roo-"

_**BANG!**_

Harry recoiled when warm blood splattered against his cheek and the man in front of him crumbled to the ground.

"Well, well. What a pretty boy."

"Isn't that the Lightning Guardian's lover?"

"If our intel is correct, the kid has some sort of rare Flame. He could fetch use a pretty penny."

"Especially with those looks of his."

Harry spun around, one hand reaching for the hidden knives he had begun to carry on his person after he had formally been introduced into the Mafia.

But then he remembered that he hadn't worn them to bed, that they were still laying on his bedside table.

_Idiot! Stupid idiot!_

Four men had surrounded him, all of them wearing lecherous smiles as their eyes roved across his sleep ruffled, and bloodstained figure.

"Now then, Pretty." The one holding the gun that had shot the poor serving man said, gesturing with said gun. "You're going to come with us, nice and quiet-like, understand?"

Harry grit his teeth, he could feel his Flames bubbling beneath the surface as he slowly approached the four men. _Accio! Accio knives! Accio!_

When Harry was within reach, one of the men snatched his wrist, and Harry couldn't stop the smirk that twisted his lips.

_Wrong move. _

Harry activated his Flames, and the man that had grabbed him recoiled with a shout of pain as the boy erupted into golden-orange Flames, trying desperately to put out the fire that was burning its way up his arm.

But every time he smacked at the glittering Flames, they only seemed to spread faster until his whole body had lit up like a pyre.

It was that moment that Harry had spun, reaching out for the knives that were flying towards him. He caught the two Flame-conductive blades with ease, and before the men could process that their comrade was burning alive, Harry had already slit another's throat.

Usually Harry didn't enjoy killing, but after living through a war, he had discovered that sometimes it was necessary.

The two men started in shock.

"Damn you!" The man with the gun snarled, "You killed Roberto and Leonardo!"

Both men lunged.

Harry hacked through the first man's wrist with ease, severing the hand with his Flames, and had moved to finish him off when his warning senses began to blare at him.

_**BANG!**_

Harry staggered, hand flying up to the bullet wound in his shoulder. He had managed to turn so that the bullet wouldn't pierce his heart, but he hadn't moved fast enough to dodge it completely.

Dodging spells were a lot easier! At least then he could see the fucking things!

Harry smoothly drew a hand back, then threw it forward, the silver of his knife glinted as it cut through the air before lodging itself it the man's chest.

"HARRY!"

He glanced over his shoulder, his vision blurry from blood loss as he held a hand over the injury in his shoulder -clean in and out, exit wound indicates the bullet left his body- to see Lambo racing towards him.

Harry barely had enough time to blink sluggishly before Lambo collided with him, pulling him into a firm hug.

"Holy shit, Harry!" Lambo was saying, "How did you do that? That was amazing! But never do that again! You scared the crap outta me!"

"OW! _Fucking- _Lambo! Bullet wound!"

**Missing (Rain)**

When Neville found out that Harry had run away from the Wizarding World, he was happy for the slightly younger teen. He knew how much Harry hated it in the Wizarding World, he saw how Harry would stare into the distance, as if his heart and soul were elsewhere.

His Gran had always called it 'wanderlust', but Neville called it 'trapped'.

Harry didn't want to travel the world, he just wanted to get out of England.

So when Hermione had told him that Harry was gone, he told her not to go after him, that Harry would contact them when he was ready. Neville couldn't help but feel happy for the teen he had grown to see as a brother.

Harry was free.

* * *

_**Yay! Here we go! The second part of Lambo and Harry! Hope you liked it, because I sure enjoyed writing it. :) **_

_**So I might add little drabbles onto this later, when I get ideas, but I also might not, it depends on how busy I get.**_

_**If anyone is confused about what Luna was saying;**_

_**Storm = Hermione**_

_**Mist = Luna**_

_**Rain Forest= Neville**_

_**1st Lightning mentioned = Lambo**_

_**2nd Lightning mentioned = Ron**_

_**another Storm = Ginny**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**~TDU**_

_**...**_

_**UPDATE:**_

_**I had a couple people ask me how Lambo would have Harmonized with Harry if he had already Harmonized with Tsuna, so I'll just answer that - Lambo and Harry never Harmonized, the bond that Luna was talking about was something that Harry's magic did. Lambo was compatible with Harry, so Harry's magic basically bonded them; the closest example I can offer would be "soul mates".**_

_**...**_

_**UPDATE:**_

_**After reading through the Seven Flames of Sky and Earth again, I decided it would make more sense to make Neville a Rain Forest, because form what I understand Earth and Sky are opposites, and they don't Harmonize with each other. His main element is Rain, but he has the ability to wield Forest Flames as well.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**"****Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead."**

**\- Oscar Wilde**

**Mother Knows Best**

Molly Weasley was a mother, there was no two ways about it.

She had seven children of her own and she loved them with all her heart, her life revolved around them like the earth revolved around the sun. They were her whole world, and they could do no wrong in her eyes.

Bill, her eldest -her wonderful, wonderful baby boy- would always be her baby. He was her first born, the first of her babies to leave the nest, away chasing treasure in Merlin knows where, encountering Merlin knows what. When she had met Fleur, his then wife-to-be, she hadn't wanted to trust the quarter-Veela with her baby boy, she hadn't wanted to let her Bill go. Grayback's attack had changed her opinion.

("_You thought that I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps you hoped? What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave!_")

Charlie would always be her gentle little dragon, the most sensitive and caring of her children. Such a soft child, who could be reduced to tears at the sight of an injured animal. He had flown from the safety of her nest not long after his older brother did, off to become a dragon tamer and chasing his dreams.

Percy on the other hand had been mama's boy when he was a child. Always doing what he could to make his mother smile, always striving to make her proud. Sure he lost his way at one point, but he had come back (if only he had come back under different circumstances).

Fred and George- her beautiful, beautiful twins. She had been wrong about them, they had been following their dreams, she should have never tried to stop them and driven a wedge between the three of them. Never in her wildest nightmares had she seen them separated; together since birth, nothing had come between the two of them growing up. When she had encountered the Boggart in the Black ancestral home and she had seen her family dead, not even then had she been able to imagine a world without Fred'nGeorge, where it would have been just George.

_(Walking into the Great Hall / "Where's Fred?" asked George /_ _Percy and Bill entering the room, faces grave, a limp body carried between them / Feeling her world shatter around her / Her baby was dead, and George had left with him, his face was blank and lost)_

Ron -oh _Ronnie_\- where had she gone wrong with her youngest son? She could admit that she hadn't spent as much time with him as she should have, leaving him jealous and attention-starved while owning nothing but hand-me-downs from his elder brothers. But she had loved him and his brilliant mind, sure he hadn't been as smart as Bill or Percy, or even Fred and George, but he was a strategist.

Ginny would always be her precious daughter, her only daughter. Molly knew she had spoiled her youngest, given her almost everything she asked for. She knew that her daughter had had a dangerous obsession, but she had never wanted to admit it, because it was Ginny, her beautiful, hot headed daughter.

Molly Weasley had seven children of her own and she loved every single one of them, and the moment she had laid eyes on the tiny little boy with the messy black hair and bright, bright green eyes, she had opened her heart once more and gained another.

She knew she was flawed, she knew she was overbearing, but she loved her children with her entire being- all eight of them.

But eight became seven.

_(Fred - brilliant, happy little Fred, killed at the hands of Death Eaters, he had died with a smile on his face.)_

And seven had become six.

_(Harry - the shy, scared_ _little boy she had_ _adopted into her heart, he had run from the Wizarding World and all the expectations the adults had shoved onto his thin shoulders.)_

_(They were both still children, still babies. They shouldn't have had to fight in a war.)_

**Reborn**

When Reborn met Harry Potter, or Harry Evans as he had begun to call himself, he was wary of the civilian-raised teenager. Sure, he found himself liking the kid, but there was an energy about him that made Reborn's danger senses tingle.

Harry Evans was dangerous.

He carried himself like a soldier and walked with a vigilant grace akin to a certain Cloud Guardian, but at the same time had a personality much like Tsuna's.

This kid was the kind of person Reborn would trust to watch his back; dangerous, loyal, and perceptive.

Maybe he'd be able to convince Tsuna into letting him take this Harry Evans under his wing.

**Lightning's Dissonance**

Ronald Weasley had always been a jealous and overlooked child, the sixth of seven with five older brothers and a younger sister, he had never owned anything that was truly his.

When Dumbledore had approached him the summer before his first year, telling him that Harry Potter would be joining him in Hogwarts, and asked that Ron be the one to approach and befriend the Boy-Who-Lived to keep him from possibly becoming friends with any Slytherins, Ron had agreed immediately. Being friends with Harry Potter would mean shearing in the glory, he would become a hero.

Instead he became the sidekick.

Ron would admit that, at the start, he genuinely liked the younger boy in the too-big clothes and the broken glasses, he felt protective of the tiny boy with the permanently-messy hair, but as time went by Ron came to understand that it would _always _be about _Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived_.

At fourteen, Ronald Weasley felt something inside him break when he decided that he wanted nothing more to do with Harry Potter, that the attention-seeking bastard could _just die for all he cared_, and maybe _for once _it would be about Ron Weasley and not _Harry bloody Potter_.

And so the Lightning and Sky fell into Dissonance.

**Brother**

"-could you pass the butter, Tsuna-nii?"

The chatter at the table went quiet and Harry's face flushed red in embarrassment as he stumbled and stuttered over his words.

"Uh- I-I - I mean - that's what Lambo - I'm sorry -"

Tsuna chuckled, a smile spreading across his face as he deftly handed the butter to the stuttering teenager. "Here you are, _otouto_."

**Peverell**

When Skull met Harry, the 'Deathless Stuntman' knew immediately what the boy was and what he carried, he could sense it.

The Curse of the Peverell.

Death haunted their footsteps, it was a part of their daily lives. The Curse showed itself in many different ways; Skull himself was a descendant of Antioch, the eldest and the wielder of the Unbeatable Wands, and Skull's linage showed in how he could survive usually fatal wounds.

Harry was a relative of his - as distant as it was - they were related through a cursed line that would forever be entangled with Death.

**Dislike**

When Harry finally met Iemitsu Sawada he almost immediately disliked the man.

Oh sure, the man loved his son, but that didn't stop him from being a condescending asshole, talking to Tsuna-nii like he was some sort of idiot and not the mafia boss he had been for nearly ten years.

The meeting happened accidentally, after Harry had officially joined the Vongola and he had been talking calmly with Tsuna about his mission, reporting how it had gone with Lambo on one side and Hayato standing to the boss's right.

"And so-"

_CRACK! _"Tuna-Fish!"

Harry stopped speaking, green eyes turning from Tsuna's exasperated and annoyed expression to the doorway where a tall man with graying-blonde hair stood in, having burst into the office like he owned the place.

Both Hayato and Lambos' eyes had narrowed, distaste evident in their expressions.

"Iemitsu," Tsuna greeted blankly, eyes swirling between their regular brown to the sunset orange of his Sky Flames.

Iemitsu waved a document wildly in the air, "What is this, Tsuna?"

The young boss of the Vongola barely even glanced at the paper, his eyes only for the angry blonde man in front of him. "Your discharge, you are retiring."

The man slapped the paper onto the younger's desk. "I am your father, you can't fire me!"

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he mouthed 'Father?' towards Lambo, who nodded his head. This man was Tsuna-nii's father?

"-making Reborn your external advisor, now you're firing me?!"

"I'm not firing you, Iemitsu." Tsuna was saying. "I'm turning CEDEF over to Basil and Kyouya. Both are more than ready to take over, and you can go live with Mama."

Iemitsu was glaring at Tsuna, "I didn't raise you to-"

"But, Mr. Sawada," Harry finally interrupted, "If you don't mind my saying... You _didn't raise _Tsuna-nii. Miss Nana did."

Both Tsuna and Iemitsu looked surprised at the teenager's interruption, and Iemitsu's eyes narrowed.

"It's not your place to-"

"Oh, I think it is." Harry cut in smoothly, "You see, Mr. Sawada, my parents were murdered when I was a baby, and I was raised by relatives who told me nothing but lies about them. And yet, I know more about my father than Tsuna-nii knows about you." Iemitsu looked perturbed, but Harry barrelled on. "From what I understand, Tsuna-nii saw you all of -what, three times growing up? All this before he was dragged into the mafia? You fed both Tsuna-nii, and Miss Nana nothing but _lies_ for _fourteen year_." Iemitsu had gone pale as Harry continued, "Understand, Mr. Sawada, that I can see you genuinely care for your family. But at the same time, you are hardly any better than-"

"That's enough, Harry." Tsuna cut in softly, "He gets the point." The young Boss turned from the dark haired Sun to his father, "Dad... _Tou-san,_ I'm saying this as your son, not as your Boss - you need to spend more time with Mama. Retire, be with her."

Iemitsu ducked his head, looking ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Tsuna..."

Tsuna smiled softly, "It's fine, Dad." His smile grew slightly humorous, "But next time you feel the need to come talk to me, don't do it in the middle of a meeting."

The older man chuckled weakly and took his leave, Harry's green eyes on his back the entire time, watching him go.

Tsuna may love his father, but that didn't stop Harry from disliking him.

**Obsessive Storm**

Ginny Weasley grew up on stories of Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived, they were her favorite bedtime stories. She loved hearing about the Boy Hero's heroics, and how he saved the princess from the evil Dark Wizards.

When she woke up after being possessed, Harry Potter leaning over her covered in blood with a sword in hand, Ginny knew they were meant for each other.

Why else would he have saved her?

He obviously loved her, all she had to do was make sure no one stole him away from her. but for some reason, he never acted on his attraction to her.

So she took it into her own hands.

And such, the Storm who tried to force herself into the Sky found herself in Dissonance.

* * *

_**Here you go, not as long as the other two chapters but I'm going top post it anyways :) **_

_**Sorry for taking so long with this one, I had an idea for a fem!HarryXDino fic stuck in my head, with Harry (or Haven Evans as she goes by) is Dino's Guardian- probably his Rain (I was kind of torn between Mist, Rain, and Lightning).**_

_**I'd like to thank Lady Hallen for letting me use the idea that Skull and Harry are related through the Peverells, which she uses in her story "Red String", an amazing read, you should read it if you haven't already.**_

_**As for those who follow Life of a Ninja and are no doubt annoyed with my lack of updates, I'm kinda stuck on how to progress with the next chapter with making it look like word vomit.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**~Uzu**_

_**PS: Is there anything you'd like to see happen at some point? I could really use some ideas -.-"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Nothing's perfect. The world's not perfect. But it's there for us, trying the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful."**_

_**-Roy Mustang (Fullmetal**_ _**Alchemist)-**_

**The Cloud**

Blaise Zabini hadn't always known Harry Potter-oh, he had known _of_ him, (who didn't?) but he had never gotten to know him (he had shared a dorm with Draco Malfoy for seven years after all, and had been tormented with the prat's constant whining of _Potter_ this, _Potter _that.). But what he did know, was that Harry Potter was a _Sky_.

It was a little known fact but Blaise's paternal uncle, his father's younger brother, born without magic but with the interesting ability to summon green lightning-like fire, was a member of the Italian Mafia (yes- it deserved a capital M). Alessio Zabini, otherwise known as Ganauche III by his Boss and the Mafia world, was (and still is) the Vongola Nono's Lightning Guardian.

Blaise had known since childhood that he had inherited his uncle's ability.

He was a Cloud.

_The aloof, drifting Clouds that protect the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind._

At first, he had never assumed he would find a Sky, they were so rare that not many Flames ever reached Harmonization, but the moment that Potter had grabbed his hand and saved him from the all-consuming Fiendfyre Crabbe had cast, Blaise had _known_.

This boy- the small, underfed and androgynous boy with the bright green eyes- was _his_ Sky.

And Blaise would do anything to protect him, even turn his wand on the people whom he had called 'friends' for the past seven years. He had joined the fight against the Dark Lord, he fought against his friends and family (and he used these words lightly- the only person he saw as family was Uncle Alessio.) because now he had a Famiglia- a _Sky_.

**Missing (Cloud)**

Blaise had known that his Sky had left Britain long before the Prophet article was even written, he was, after all, the one who had helped Harry leave in the first place.

After the final battle against the Dark Lord, Blaise had watched his Sky as he began to fade, watched as he crumbled and cracked under all the expectations forced upon him.

He had not expected that Harry would come to him for help, but his small Sky had shown up at his doorstep, green eyes glowing with a Will that Blaise had not seen since the battle.

"I need your help." Harry had said as Blaise flitted around him, pulling him inside and out of the rain. "I need to get to Italy."

Blaise had agreed without any fuss, he had sent a letter to Uncle Alessio, telling him that he was sending his Sky to their homeland.

The next day, the response came, and with it a first-class ticket to Italy.

Harry had left within the week.

As he watched the sheeple of Wizarding Britain run around like -what was the muggle term for it again? Oh, yes- chickens with their heads cut off, frantic over the disappearance of their 'savior', a satisfied smirk crossed Blaise's handsome face.

His Sky was free.

(Now all he had to do was track down the rest of his Sky's Guardians - Guardians whom had only just discovered the fact that their young, hurt Sky was missing...

...

...

..._Fun_...)

**Varia (Rain)**

Squalo Superbi stared down at the green-eyed teenager, his own eye twitching in annoyance. "VOI! Why the fuck should I teach you how to wield a sword?!" He shouted in irritation.

The brat- Marry Avens, was it? Squalo never bothered to remember the names of weaklings- stood his ground, green eyes flashing orange with Will. "Because I want to protect my people." The brat stated firmly, and Squalo was admittedly impressed. It wasn't every day he found a brat willing to stand their ground in the face of Squalo's ire.

The two Flame-users had been having the same argument for the past hour, and those bystanders who had originally been mingling around had long since fled as proverbial lightning crackled between the two stubborn men.

"VOI!" Squalo yelled, blade clicking into place as he raised it threateningly over his head and brought it down in a vicious arc intended to cleave the annoying trash in two.

The fact that the little brat managed to dodge it with practiced ease stirred something within him, something that was almost excitement, maybe even a little pride. _This _was the kind of student he wanted.

The kid could dodge - but how well could he fight?

And so was the start of a beautiful (and painful) apprenticeship.

**The Hunt (Mist)**

"Hello,"

Blaise nearly jumped out of skin when the petite, silver-eyed Ravenclaw seemed to just melt out of the shadows next to him. The blonde didn't even blink when the dark-skinned Slytherin spun around to face her.

She stared up at him, raddish earrings and all, with an almost whimsical look. "The Nargles told me you were looking for the Knights."

Blaise's eyes narrowed slightly, and he allowed the tight control he had over his Flames to loosen and probe the younger girl.

He was pleasantly surprised to find her indigo Flames wrap around his in a warm, welcoming grip.

He had found the Mist.

Luna Lovegood smiled, "Welcome to the Court, Violet Knight."

**Shocking Discovery**

When Harry had met I-Pin, he had taken an immediate liking to the slightly younger girl. She was bubbly, friendly, and obviously very powerful, and something in him purred when their hands touched for the first time.

Of course, he had brushed it off, it had happened before, after all, so it didn't really bother him all that much.

For the next few days, he had found I-Pin all but dogging his steps, always a few steps behind him, or waiting for him around the corner. Harry hadn't really thought much about it, because his Intuition wasn't warning him of anything, and he genuinely enjoyed I-Pin's presence. There was just something about her that made him trust her.

Then they started being paired together for missions, and Harry noticed.

I-Pin was _always_ there. Not in the creepy way, but she was always with him, always prepared. When he walked, she was always one step behind him. If someone was going for Harry, I-Pin took them down before they could get close. When they were in a diplomatic meeting, I-Pin always stood on his right hand side. If a mission went sour, the first thing she would always do was to position herself in front of him as is she were preparing to take any blow in his place. She always looked to him for orders, despite the fact that she had more experience.

And the moment it all came together for Harry was the day he first got injured on a mission with I-Pin. It hadn't been a serious injury, a bullet to the knee: painful, messy, but fixable.

That hadn't stopped him from passing out, though, and he had woken up in a hospital room a few hours later, his throbbing knee wrapped snugly in white gauze, and a I-Pin staring down at him with watery onyx eyes.

The moment she saw his lucid green eyes open, she burst into hysterical tears, begging him for forgiveness for letting him get hurt by a goon, and not being able to protect him.

Harry was very much confused.

The next day, Tsuna explained why I-Pin had been acting the way she had.

_They had Harmonized._

I-Pin was his Sun Guardian, and as his only present Guardian, her urge to protect her new Sky had skyrocketed. Having him injured when she was present has greatly upset her, making her think that she wasn't a good enough Guardian. _So,_ Tsuna had said, an almost amused expression on his face, _you can look forward to an especially clingy and possessive_ _Sun Guardian for the next few days._

Harry had merely sighed.

**Varia (Sky)**

Green stared into red, and red stared right back.

Xanxus couldn't help but almost feel amused as he stared down at the small teenager that was Shitty Shark's new apprentice (and wasn't that a thought to wrap his head around – Squalo. Having and apprentice. Who had actually survived the first month. Shit, this kid was Quality, Xanxus might just have to take the brat for himself).

The brat was sprawled gracelessly on his back, limbs laying haphazardly on the ground. With Xanxus' entrance, the kid –what had Squalo told him his name was? Garry? Larry? Marry? Harry? Eh, it wasn't important- had tilted his head towards him, big eyes meeting his own.

"Oh. Hello. Your eyes are red, did you know that?"

_Fuck this- he was too sober for this shit._

Xanxus turned on his heel and left.

* * *

**It has been brought to my attention that I-Pin is actually a Sun, not a Lightning, so I've changed that. Sorry for the mix up -.-"**

**Harry's Guardians:**

**Storm - Hermione Granger**

**Cloud - Blaise Zabini**

**Mist - Luna Lovegood**

**Rain - Neville Longbottom**

**Sun - I-Pin di Vongola**

**Lightning - under consideration, ****if anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE - ON HOLD

**Hey everyone from this moment on this story is ON HOLD  
**

**I know I should have posted an author's note earlier, but I was hoping I'd be able to find my muse again (have any of you perhaps found it?).**

**Sadly, my well has started to dry up and I'm hoping to find a new bucket to refill it.**

**~Uzu**


End file.
